fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I know they are just thieves, but this never gets easier for me..." Vs Kostas * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Dimitri: Unfortunately for you, I will not oblige. You will regret all that you have done. White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist * "I'm sorry, but did you really think you were going to get away with this?" Vs Lonato * Lonato: I apologize, Your Highness. It is regrettable that we should cross swords like this. * Dimitri: Lonato, I sympathize with your position. I really do. I have no wish to kill you, but I'm afraid you have left me no choice. Please...forgive me. * Lonato: Your Highness... I cannot stop here. For my child, and the people of Fodlan. If you will not stand aside, then I have no choice but to cut you down. White Clouds Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion * "The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is set to begin at long last. Everyone, show off the results of your dedicated training!" Vs Edelgard * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Vs Claude * Claude: Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honor of victory. Do we have a deal? * Dimitri: Enough of your foolishness! I... Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it? * Claude: Saw right through me, did you? Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square! * Dimitri: I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude! White Clouds Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge Vs Flame Emperor * Dimitri: Do not try to say you have forgotten... Do you know just how many people died in Duscur? * Flame Emperor: Why bother with this? Stay silent and fight. * Dimitri: So, you want to turn your eyes away from the lives you have trampled? Dastard! You are a monster. The lowliest beast I have ever known. White Clouds Chapter 12: War Vs Edelgard * Dimitri: You're late. I... We are all tired of waiting. Now, let's separate that sick head from your neck, shall we? * Edelgard: Heh. You never were one for patience. Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "Why... Why are you here?" * "Listen up. We must end this quickly." * "You didn't plan on letting him get away, did you?" Azure Moon Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince Vs Randolph * Randolph: A one-eyed demon... So, it's you. You're the one who's been going around killing the Imperial troops! * Dimitri: What is it to you? * Randolph: You bastard! Life is worthless to you, isn't it?! * Dimitri: Ha! You took the words from my mouth, general! Azure Moon Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Vs Gwendal * Dimitri: The man praised as a lion is degraded to a mere traitor's underling. * Gwendal: A traitor's underling? That's upsetting, Your Highness. I am and always have been a knight of House Rowe. * Dimitri: How dare you? You are nothing but a lowly beast scavenging for scraps. You have forgotten the dignity of knighthood. * Gwendal: I may be lowly, but this beast is devoted to his master. * Dimitri: Ha! Then I had better kill the pet and deliver its head to that master... Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion To War at Gronder (Verdant Wind) Start of Mission * Dimitri: I will crush anyone who blocks my path. When the Central Hill is taken (the player doesn't target the Kingdom) * Dimitri: The Imperial Army is starting to crumble. We will step on the Empire right along with the Alliance troops. To the eternal flames with all of them! If the Kingdom is targeted before fighting the Empire * Dimitri: If they're going to stand in our way, they must die. Smash them to pieces! It is time. Someone, take the central hill! Allies Defeated (Dedue) * Dimitri: Shut up and retreat. You must live, Dedue. (Felix) * Dimitri: Felix... (Ingrid) * Dimitri: Ingrid... (Sylvain) * Dimitri: ... (Mercedes) * Dimitri: Hmph... Vs Byleth * Dimitri: Are you trying to stop me too? Then I'll just have to kill you! Vs Claude * Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? * Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. * Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Vs Edelgard (Azure Moon) * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Anyone Else * Dimitri: You're not worth it. Get out of my sight. Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Vs Cornelia * Cornelia: My, it's been a long time hasn't it, Your Highness? You've grown awfully strong. * Dimitri: How shameless. I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right? * Cornelia: Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten all about that loveliness. * Dimitri: I'll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done! Paralogue: The Silver Maiden Vs Manuela * Manuela: You've grown into a fine, handsome man, Dimitri. Bit of a shame you've also become a violent beast. Men like you make the Silver Maiden cry. * Dimitri: Oh? I suppose it is a shame, Professor Manuela. Perhaps I should have appeared before you holding a bouquet of flowers, rather than the weapon that will end your life. Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Vs Arundel * Arundel: You would raise a weapon against your uncle? You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your father. * Dimitri: You are rather calm for one in your position. Or did you forget that this is a battlefield? Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will time for that after we have settled things here. Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Vs the Death Knight * Death Knight: You dare stand between me and my pleasure? * Dimitri: Yes. I dare stand against you, Death Knight. * Death Knight: Death is all that remains... Azure Moon Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths Vs Hubert * Dimitri: Hubert. I would tell you to get out of my way, but I hightly doubt that you would abide. * Hubert: Heh. Your silver tongue will do you no good here. This is not your path to tread. * Dimitri: That is not your decision to make, nor is it mine. All I can do is blaze ahead! Azure Moon Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger * "So...that grotesque creature was Edelgard... If she is prepared to transform her very body to fight for this future of hers... Then I have no choice but to defeat her, even if it costs me my life! We must defend the present... After all, it is all that we truly have." Vs Edelgard * Dimitri: To be changed beyond all recognition.. That is what lies at the end of the ideals you served so diligently. I have no pity for one such as you. If that is the future you hoped for, then you deserve no compassion. As an Enemy Chapter 17 (Crimson Flower) * You will not kill one more soul. You will not steal one more thing. I will not allow it. Here and now, I stand against you! Vs. Blue Lions Member * Not only have you become the emperor's lap dog, but you have turned against your own people. From the depths of hell, you will regret tainting the land of Faerghus! Vs. Edelgard * Dimitri: Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? * Edelgard: Must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill in retaliation? I will not stop. There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fodlan's new dawn! * Dimitri: Enough of this madness! This future of yours is built upon a foundation of corpses and tears! Vs. Felix * Dimitri: You killed Rodrigue... your own father, Felix. * Felix: I said I'd cut down anyone who stood in my way. Even my father. Even my friends. * Dimitri: I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you. Vs. Byleth * Dimitri: Why did you choose Edelgard, Professor? Why did you choose to walk this savage, bloody path? I cannot shake this feeling of regret... Regret that I must kill you now. Death Quote * Dimitri: '''No! Not yet... I can’t die just yet... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "It is not guaranteed to be good, even if everyone sings earnestly. It is not easy, after all..." Cooking * "I will leave the seasoning to you. We cannot allow this precious food to go to waste." * "I have no problem if the recipe gives a measurement. Eyeballing such things... is not my specialty." Dining Hall * "Looks good. I will eat well and restore my strength." * "Ah, this takes me back... I used to love this when I was a child." (Favorite dish) * "This should... suffice." (Disliked dish) With Dedue Dedue's favorite dish * '''Dedue: Mmm. * Dimitri: Remember this, Professor. This look on Dedue's face means he thinks the food is pretty tasty. Unknown support level * Dimitri: I never thought I would be able to enjoy a meal with my friends again... * Dedue: No one is to blame. But yes, we should eat together more often. With Felix Support Level * Dimitri: Now I remember. You used to like meat. You can have mine if you want, Felix. * Felix: No thanks. I don't want it. You eat it. Don't want you fainting from hunger. Support Level * Felix: Is something wrong? You're eating like you hate the food. * Dimitri: Oh? That was not my intention, but I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Support Level * Dimitri: You used to whine unless you could do everything with me... * Felix: Time for you to shut up and eat now. Got it? Enjoy the meal. With Sylvain Support Level * Sylvain: You know what, Professor? His Highness here is the most stubborn guy I know. * Dimitri: Now, Sylvain, why not go ahead and eat? If you do not, I may help myself to it. Support Level * Sylvain:: By the way, how delicious are the monastery meals, right? We sure don't eat like this back in the Kingdom. * Dimitri:: I agree. If we could only grow more food on our poor soil, and in the severe winter of the north... (favorite dish, both) Post-Timeskip With Gilbert * Gilbert: ': Your Highness. Did I fail to teach you proper table manners? * '''Dimitri: ': What? Oh... Thank you. I will be more careful. I developed a bad habit these past five years. Support Level * '''Gilbert: This is quite delicious. * Dimitri: So you say, but you do not seem to be eating. Are you feeling all right, Gilbert? Gifts * "I will accept." (Disliked gift) * "Thank you." (Liked gift) * "I appreciate it." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * Correct Owner: "Oh, thank you. I have been looking for this. But how did you know it was mine?" * Incorrect Owner: "A lost item? Perhaps you ought to ask around." Tea Party * "I apologize for the wait." * "This smells good. I wonder how it tastes." (Favorite tea: Chamomile) Voice Lines * "The smell is delightful." * "Professor." * "How about this?" * "Ah." Introducing Own Topic * "When I feel down, I go out for a long ride on my own. There is no place more relaxing than a trusted steed's back." * "I apologize for troubling you. I am grateful for your support." * "I cannot tell you how long it has been since I indulged in a nice, relaxing conversation…" * "I do my training, and then care for my swords and spears…and then the day is over before I know it." * "I would invite you to my quarters next, but I fear my space is so bare it is almost laughable." * "Perhaps because of my strength, I have always been rather clumsy. I always end up breaking things that are precious…" * "Please join me for training when you have the time. There is much I could learn from you." Observe * "Is something the matter?" * "I am not good with facial expressions. Is my smile passable at present?" End * "Thank you for the treat. I had a wonderful time. I would love to do this again, if that is acceptable to you." Post-Timeskip Introducing Own Topic * "These last five years, I have been many places, and I have seen many things." * "You really helped me. More than I can say. If it weren’t for you, I do not know where I would be now…" Observe * "My right eye? The scar is healed now. It narrows my sight a little, but it does not interfere with fighting." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "It seems I failed to understand." ** Console: "Do not mind me." ** Critique: "Apologies. I will try harder." * Great: "This will be useful." * Perfect: "All due to your coaching." ** Praise: "Thanks. I'm a bit embarrassed..." * "That was helpful coaching." * "Each new experience is an asset." Skill Level Up * "That worked out well." * "It's all coming together." * "This skill will serve me well in the future." (A) Budding Talent * "I did not know I had such power." Group Tasks * "Let's give it our all." * "We will make a good team." With Felix Support Level C/B * Felix: You again. * Dimitri: Complaining again? It is a waste of time, Felix. * Felix: Hmph. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: The boar can be useful sometimes, if you know how to handle him. I'd say I handled him well this time. *** Dimitri: Yes... You have done a good job too, Felix. Support Level A * Felix: Hey, Dimitri. Don't drag me down with you. * Dimitri: I will be careful. Nonetheless, it is assuring to know you will be with me. * Felix: Hah... Careful, right. C'mon. Let's get this done. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: That was better than I expected. We work so well together it's eerie. *** Dimitri: I feel the same. But we have known each other since childhood, after all. It makes sense. With Sylvain *'Sylvain: '''So, Your Highness, you're gonna keep the scolding to a minimum, yeah? *'Dimitri: Why are you assuming you will be scolded? All you need to do is take things seriously. *'Sylvain: '''Yeah, OK. **Perfect Result ***'Dimitri: 'Professor, the work is now complete. Sylvain did his job as well. ***'Sylvain: 'Was getting yelled at my job? Because, yeah, I did that. **Good Result ***'Sylvain: Professor... It's... It's finally over... ***'Dimitri': You are quick to tire out, Sylvain. You should consider building your stamina. Results * Good Result: "It is done." * Perfect Result: "Good results." Goal Change * "Lords must be leaders, so strong authority should be considered a requirement. They also fight from the front lines, and thus need to know how to handle a sword. Such are my goals...Are we aligned? ( Goal change) Certification Exams * "Good results." (passed) * "Work harder. Live and learn." (failed) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) * "Too easy..." (passed) * "I need more strength.“ (failed) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "Whatever it takes." (passed) * "Work harder. Live and learn." (failed) Level Up *"Slow and steady." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I must keep aiming higher." (3-4 stats up) *"I'm getting stronger. I can feel it." (5-6 stats up) *"I will get stronger yet!" (6-7 stats up) *"I never thought I'd achieve such strength." (upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"It's not enough to beat her!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"My strength is in the service of revenge." (4 stats up) *"With each kill, more monstrous..." (5-6 stats up) *"A consequence of the blood I've spilled." (6-7 stats up) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) *"Even the smallest step matters." (0 to 2 stats up) *"With this strength, I can protect them all." (3-4 stats up) *"Only the strong succeed." (5-6 stats up) *"I won't stop marching onward." (6-7 stats up) *"All the more reason to train diligently." Skill Level Up *"That worked out well." *"It's all coming together." *"Each new experience is an asset." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"I understand this better now." *"I've improved." * "I'll never be satisfied." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) *"This skill will serve me well in the future." *"That worked out well." *"All the more reasons the train Diligently." Skill Mastered * "This should be enough." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"That should be enough..." Post-Timeskip ''(Chapters 18-22)'' *"Now, how best to use this skill..." Class Quotes Class Mastery * "This should be enough." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"That should be enough..." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "Now, how best to use this skill..." Reclassing * "Another start, another chance to grow." Post-Timeskip *"This will do." *"A new power. I won't squander it." *"Whatever it takes." Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll cut through!" (Full health) * "Proceed with caution." (Half health) * "I'm at my limit..." (Low health) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) * "I'll comply." (Full health) * "Injuries mean nothing." (Half health) * "Even if I die..." (Low health) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "Leave it to me." (Full health) * "Don't be careless!" (Half health) * "Is my life to be lost...?" (Low health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Too slow!" * "Saw that coming!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"Is that your best?" *"Child's play!" *"That won't work!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) *"Saw it coming!" *"Too slow!" *"Foolish!" Critical Attack *"Right where I want you!" *"Stand down!" *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"This battle is over!" *"I asked you to stand down!" (Facing enemy student) *"Watch this!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"Out of my way!" *"I'll destroy you!" *"Don't struggle." *"Begone!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"On my honor!" *"I won't be deterred!" *"This battle is over!" *"Watch this!" (Facing enemy student) *"This battle is finshed!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "The time is now!" * "It's our chance to prevail!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) * "Hunt them like beasts!" * "No escape!" * "No foe shall escape!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "We must destroy you now." Gambit Boost *"Count on us!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"I'll lend you my strength." *"They're mine!" Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) *"We'll lend you a hand." Defeated Enemy * "Is that all?" * "Who's next?" * "You never had a chance." * "I must stay focused." * "Over already." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"Eventually, I too will fall." *"Too weak for this world." *"I disposed of doubt long ago." *"See you in the eternal flames." *"All talk and no action." *"Atone for your sins." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "It won't be in vain." *"Hate me if you must." *"I swear it wasn't in vain." *"Onto the next battle." *"It is done." *"I won't stop here." *"Another face to haunt me." Ally Defeats Enemy *"Your support is always appreciated!" Post-Timeskip * "Not bad." * "I expect no less." * "Well met." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Quite helpful." *"Thanks." *"Thanks for that." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 13-17) *"Hmph." *"Wasted effort." *"I don't need help." Post-Timeskip (Chapters 18-22) * "Thanks for that." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts